Heartgold High School
by Caroline Nadia
Summary: Lyra is a student at the Heartgold High school in Celadon City. She meets other DexHolders, but when she does, some of them won't come out of her head! They're annoying, noisy, obtrusive and perverted - but they're also sweet, caring, beautiful and friendly. She is very shy and try to change that, but must realize, she can't escape from who she is. xx SoulsilverShipping xx
1. It Begins

**PROLOUGUE **

The brunette, petite girl sat down on the couch, curling a lock of hair around her finger, watching the television with no interest. She mumbled something unintelligible, when one of her Pokémon released itself from the pokeball.

A big green, herp Pokémon stood in front of the girl with a worried look. 'Are you okay, Lyra?' The Pokémon asked and laid it's head in the girl's lap.

She nodded resolutely. "Sure sure." she said it a bit to fast, which made the Pokémon frown.

'You are thinking of that high school again, aren't you?' the Pokémon looked sad, to see her trainer in that pain.

The girl gave the female Meganium a little smile. "You're right as always. I haven't got any answer, and the school will start in a week." She looked at her nails, and sighed. "It's just, I really wanna go to that high school, because it is the best in.. yeah, the whole world, and I actually think, I can handle it, even through all the homework, and girlfights.." The girl looked the grass Pokémon into its eyes and sighed again.

The Pokémon nodded. 'I understand you. But you must remember that we live in New Bark Town. The only mail who is coming to the time, is Professor Elm's.. not ours.' The Pokémon tried to cheer the girl up, but it didn't work.

"Lyra, come out in the kitchen! There's a letter for you!" a female voice shouted hopefully, and the girl jumped up from the couch, running out in the kitchen and grabbed the mail.

"When you speak about the devil.." Lyra mumbled, and closed her eyes.

The meganium followed her. 'Now, open it, Lyra!' the Pokémon smiled a cheerful smile, and then the girl ripped the top of the envelope and read the letter over and over, and her smile just grew bigger and bigger.

"Yes! I am going to Heartgold High School!" The girl shouted happily and raised a fit into the air.

**xxx**

The brunette girl was walking towards a huge, white building with a golden inscription – _Heartgold High School – _She looked around, and saw all the different colored flowers and took a deep breath, smelling the sweet scent. She looked at all the different grass-type Pokémon there ran around, playing with other Pokémon and their respective trainer, when a blond girl walked towards Lyra.

"Hi! My name is Daisy." She said calmly and smiled to the younger girl. "I'm a senior. You're new here, right?" She smiled pleased by Lyra's nod. "Great, then come with me, I am going to show you everything on this school, and teach you the rules." She grabbed one of Lyra's wrist, and pulled her closer to the school. "Come on!" she said excited, and together they both entered the huge school.

"Okay, what is your name?" Daisy asked as they were walking in some sort of lobby.

"Lyra." She said emotionless, and looked at all the different students, who did some sort of checking in.

"Okay Lyra, I can see that you left your baggage outside with the others, that's a good thing, then it'll be delivered to your room." she said as they entered a new room. "This is the corridor with all the classrooms. As you can see there are numbers and inscriptions with what class there will be,-" Lyra nodded, understanding. "-good you understand."

Both girls walked down the long corridor, and came to a huge room with two staircases, one to the right, and one to the left. "This is just a hall, but some of us will hang around here, because of the vending machine, and the big couch and.. yeah, it os one of the socializing rooms." She pointed at the stairs. "up there, to left – girlrooms. And as you can figure out, to right – boyrooms."

Lyra nodded pleased, because now she knew, she wouldn't share room with a _boy. _

"Come with me, I'll show you the practicing rooms." Daisy said, and together Lyra walked down a new corridor.

"Okay Lyra, this is the fire room." The opened a door, and Lyra hadn't seen anything in her whole life like that room.

It was a huge room, with black walls and black floor, with lava cracks. There was a miniature version of a volcano who sometimes spat a bit lava. The temperature was really high, but Lyra saw other persons and their fire Pokémon walking around inside the room, so it must be a place you can stand without dehydrating.

"...And of course you can not take a water Pokémon to this place. If you do that, you'll probably ruin the room, and kicked out from the school." Daisy finished.

They entered a new room, which was as fantastic as the last one. "This is the water room." Daisy said, and showed Lyra another huge room, but this was like stepping out on a beach, and when she looked down into the water, she saw an underwater kingdom filled up with Pokémon and humans.

"How can they.." Lyra didn't end her sentence, because Daisy pointed at a large tripod filled up with diving masks.

"And you may not enter this room with a grass-type, understanding?" Daisy said, and looked again pleased when Lyra nodded.

Together they entered 15 rooms more, just as fantastic as the first one, and where you couldn't enter the room, with it's own weaknesses.

When they almost were finish with the tour, she knew everything about the rules, the battle areas, outside areas, exercising, breakfast – lunch and dinner times.

Daisy smiled to Lyra. "Okay, now I'll show you the last thing you need to see." she gave her a big smirk. "The boys!"

Lyra rolled her eyes, and smiled to the only girl she knew at the school, but it was okay, because she already knew a lot about her after the four-hours tour she'd gave her. "I'll guess I can't escape from this." Lyra mumbled as Daisy almost dragged to one of the socializing rooms.

Inside the room a lot teenagers sat down at a different couch, talking or playing video games. Someone sat down in big beanbags, chitchatting, and there also was someone who sat down around tables.

Lyra opened her mouth in surprise. "Wow, this is really many students." She sighed and looked down at her feet, feeling how her worst ability rose - Her diffidence.

"Oh come on, Lyra. Don't be shy.. And just so you know this isn't even the fifth of all the students." Daisy should almost drag Lyra over to a table with three other persons.

A black-haired boy looked up, right into Lyra's eyes. "Lyra?" He asked unsure, and kept looking at her.

Lyra lifted her head in surprise over the familiar voice, and the fact that he knew her name. She looked right into some grayblue eyes, and gasped. "Ethan!" She almost hugged the life out of him. "Oh my god, I didn't expect to see you here.." She said, smiling all over her face, as she sat down.

The boy – Ethan smiled teasingly. "Are you trying to insult me?" He tried to look offended, but Lyra knew him to well, and rolled her eyes, while she laughed her sweet, girlish laugh.

Daisy coughed and caught Lyra's attention once again. "I'll see you already know Ethan. Great, this is Red." She pointed at another black-haired boy, but this one looked really calm and confident, not to mention that he also had a great taste in fashion and attractive. The next person Daisy pointed at, was a longhaired brunette, with a cute blush. "And the last one is Leaf."

Lyra nodded. "Hi. I am Lyra." She bit her lower lip, and looked at her hands, while her inner self screamed for help.

Red nodded and stretched his torso. "Nice to meet you, Lyra. But I seriously need to go check on my Charizard.. He has been inside that Fire area for almost an hour, and he happens to be a bully." Lyra followed him with a gaze while he walked out of the room.

Leaf looked a bit annoyed over Lyra's gaze and shook her head, while she poked to the food, who was laying in front of her at a big plate.

Daisy caught Lyra's eyes and pointed her head over to a couch, where two almost identical girls sat down. "You can talk to Ethan later, now you need to meet some new people!" She pulled Lyra up from her chair, without listening to her words. "The girl, Leaf – she is anorexic, that is why she is eating in this room, because normally you can't eat inside here or any other socializing room, unless there is a Vending Machine.." Daisy whispered as they walked over to the female twins.

"Hi Dawn and Platinum, this is Lyra." Daisy said, trying to stop their word-fight.

The girl to the left, who had the cutest smile, and darkblue eyes with a touch of purple, smiled up to Lyra and clapped on the seat between her and the sister. "Hi, I am Dawn, please, sit down with us" She said it very friendly tone, so Lyra decided to sit down between them.

The girl to her right snorted annoyed, and soon she was gone with Daisy.

Lyra looked the other girl into the eyes, and gave her a smile. "So, are you a new student?" she asked.

The girl shook her head, and looked to her left, when a big Empoleon tapped her shoulder. "No, I've been here with my sister – I hope you've already figured that out – since we were kids, because our family didn't have time to us, so we got send.. yeah, away and lived here ever since." Dawn shrugged her shoulder, but didn't seem to relaxing by the talking about her life.

Lyra nodded, and changed the subject. "Okay, ehm, I was wondering if you would help me find my room and that stuff?" Lyra looked down at her hands, ready for the other girl to refuse, when she saw the girl standing in front of her.

"Sure, let's go get your key!" Dawn said happily, and clapped her hands twice, and together they walked out of the living room, but they didn't come very long because Lyra crashed with another person, and scratched her knees at the ground.

"Auch, look were you're going." An male voice said, and Lyra looked down, and to her horror, she was lying on top of a handsome teenager.

She was almost lying paralyzed as she stared at him, so the boy just pushed her off, and stood up. "Idiot." He mumbled and Lyra looked at his pale skin, red hair, gorgeous face and muscular torso. She didn't even care about her gazing, until the other boy, a blonde one, mentioned it, and then the red-haired boy smirked.

"Hey honey, what is your name?" She looked up at his bordeaux red eyes, and opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

Then she shook her head, and stood up. "L-l-lyra.." said and looked down at her sneakers with red cheeks.

The boy's smirk just grew bigger by her blush. "Okay. Next time your checking me out, try to make it less obviously, Lyra." He said it very evil, and walked away with the blond-haired boy, laughing.

Lyra's ears was all red by the comment from the boy, and she couldn't look Dawn into her eyes, until she laid and arm around her.

"Calm down, Lyra. Let's go get your key, and forget what happened." She said softly, and brushed her hair.

Lyra nodded, and together the two new friends walked down to the weird lobby-thing.

* * *

Later Lyra was sitting at her bed in some sort of meditations position, when she hopped by the sound of a bell. She looked around and saw a huge speaker, who announced that dinner would be served in about ten minutes.

She stretched her body and looked into a large mirror. She released her hair form the pigtails, and brushed it. She felt how the hair was touching her back, grabbed her different decorated pokeballs, and walked out of room number 105.

She looked from left to right, and to her luck, she saw Dawn. She walked towards her with a smile, but as soon as she came closer to her, the red-haired boy was walking behind her.

"Dawn?" she asked unsure, but then she remembered the twin.

The girl sighed unbelievable. "No, little idiot. I am Platinum – her twin sister. Ugh!" She stomped away, leaving the boy and Lyra alone.

Lyra looked down at her shoes, while she felt how the boy glared at her. She felt how her cheeks was burned, and knew that she was blushing.

He took a step closer to her. "So honey, what to you think about the school?" He laid an arm around her waist, and chuckled when she squirmed by the touch.

"Di..did you call me honey?" She whispered, but he heard every word, clearly.

"Yeah, I called you that.." He nodded and replaced his and around her waist, pulling her forward, so they started to walk.

She felt how her legs almost turned to jelly, and sighed in relief, over the fact, that she didn't stumble over her own feet. She looked up into the boys eyes, and gasped. She earlier thought they were bordeaux red, but now she saw that they were red as blood. She stepped away form him in surprise. "Who are you?" She asked outraged, and the boy widened his eyes in amazement.

"What?" He frowned by her words, and watched as she almost ran away, down to the dining room. He tried to follow her, but she disappeared in the crowd of the students.

Lyra looked everywhere for someone she knew, and last she found a table where Red, Leaf and two other persons she didn't knew sat down.

"Hi. Is it okay, that I'm with you guys?" She asked and looked at the other male person she didn't knew. He was very handsome with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a black polo, which indeed suited him. She sat down, when Leaf nodded, sure she was pleased now, that Lyra looked at the other boy, but he didn't look very pleased.

"Eh, I am Lyra." She said and looked down at the food in her plate. She didn't even thought about the food, but she looked in relief, how she didn't get any meat.

"Hi. I am Yellow." A longhaired blond girl said and gave Lyra the elevator look, so she started blushing.

The other boy – the handsome one – stretched his body, so the muscles played under his shirt. "I am Blue Oak." He said flatly and looked around in the dining room.

Lyra just nodded. She bit her lower lip, angry at herself, for not recognizing the boy, but know she knew him as the grandson of the famous Professor Oak.

"What do you think about the school so far, Lyra?" Red asked, and crushed her bubble of thoughts.

She looked up from her food, into the black-haired boys eyes, and gave him a little smile. "Oh, I think... it is very big." She said flatly and the others grinned for a second of two.

"I can make you a map, if you want?" Leaf said, and Lyra nodded in surprised. "I would really like that." and from that second, Lyra really liked that girl.

After the food, Lyra, Yellow and Leaf walked together up the staircase to the girl rooms. They talked about how this school years is starting, what they want after the school, about the boys and things like that.

When Lyra locked the door up, she saw a familiar face, and smiled all over her face. "Dawn! Are we sharing room?" She asked happily.

The girl looked really annoyed. "For the second time.. I am Platinum!"

**xxx**

**update:**

**1. Daisy Oak is showing her the school  
2. Dawn and Platinum are twins, and hate each other.. I know they're the same person, but I really wanted to make a good and a bad person about these two, soo..  
3. Silver is not a vampire, just because he has red eyes, and yeah, he scared Lyra  
4. Blue is like, famous, and that is why so many wanna be his friend so he is very distant. **


	2. Mt Silver

Lyra woke up the next morning, by the sound of a bell coming out from the speakers. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and looked over at Platinum.

"Is there speakers in every room?" Lyra asked while she hided a big yawn with her hands.

Platinum sighed. "Yes, there is." She stood face to face with her own mirror reflection, and Lyra glanced at her, while she putted her makeup on.

Lyra looked really fascinated at her, because she'd never been wearing makeup herself.

Platinum touched her smooth hair, and sighed annoyed. "I wish my hair wasn't all like this.. urgh!" She sat down at her bed, and got dressed in some black pair of shorts, a cropped shirt, so you could see her stomach.

Lyra looked down at her self, her petite body and shrugged her shoulders. "I can braid your hair, if you want to?" she asked, afraid for the respond from the aggressive girl.

Platinum's face lighted up in a big smile. "Will you do that? Amazing!" She walked over the Lyra, and sat down between her legs.

Lyra sighed in relief, and started to play with her hair, and soon Platinum had the most beautiful braid down her back.

Lyra quickly changed clothes, and soon she was dressed in a beautiful, white summer dress, while Platinum admired herself in the mirror.

Platinum looked at Lyra, and raised an eyebrow. "I know how to pay you back." she clapped her hands in excitement, and Lyra just sat down at her bed, with a questioningly look.

"Oh come on, let me do your makeup!" Platinum said, and took her big bag up, there was filled with makeup, and placed it beside Lyra.

Lyra just shrugged her shoulders. "If you really want to.." And by the comment, Platinum began her magic.

* * *

Later Lyra was walking arm in arm with Platinum, down to the dining room for breakfast.

She felt how people looked at her, maybe because of her makeup, that she once in her life, actually looked and felt pretty, or because she was walking with one of the most popular girls in the entire school?

"Okay Lyra, so you're going to sit with me and my friends this time!" She said really excited, and dragged Lyra the opposite direction of Dawn.

Platinum almost pressed Lyra down at a chair next to a girl who looked much like Lyra, expect the spiky blue pigtails, push-up bra, rave colour clothing and a sneaky face expression. The other one with brown shoulder long hair, big boobs and a pretty face.

"Okay girls, so this is Lyra." Platinum said, and pointed at Lyra.

Lyra felt how the two girls studied her, but at the end, they send her a acceptable smile.

"Hi Lyra. I am May, and this is Crystal." The brown-haired girl said, and adjusted some sort of red bandana she had around her head.

Lyra smiled to the two other girls. "Hi." she said simply and looked at her painted nails.

Platinum didn't stop with Lyra's face, she also painted her nails, and released her hair from the normal pigtails. She was shocked by the look into the mirror, she didn't understand that she for the first time in her entire life, actually felt a bit pretty.

A handsome male caught her attention, as he sat down between her and Platinum. "Well, Platinum, you haven't introduced me to your new friend." He said with a charming smile and gave Lyra a handshake. "I am Black."

Platinum didn't look very pleased, so Lyra started blushing. "Hi, I am Lyra." She mumbled and looked down at her plate. She poked to some fruit, and felt how this Black guy just glanced at her sometimes, and how Platinum would have killed her, if she was allowed to.

When she was done with her breakfast, she hurried away from the table, and looked for someone else she knew, but the only one she saw, was this red haired dude, and she definitely didn't want to be around him, so she walked away, headed for one of the battle rooms, when Ethan grabbed her arm, and pulled her over to another table.

"Seriously Ethan? Are you going to drag me somewhere, or can I have the freedom to walk by my self?" She asked annoyed, and Ethan looked surprised at her.

He lifted an eyebrow. "What is wrong, Lyra?" He brushed her hair, when he saw the tears in her eyes.

She shook her head. "This school is so huge, and all the persons, and I am going _crazy_, if everybody want to change me!"

Ethan pulled her into a hug, and hold his arms around her like they were some sort of shield. "Everything will be just fine." He grabbed her shoulders, and looked into her eyes. "Now, come sit with me, Red and Blue, okay?" He asked, and laid an arm around her shoulders, when she nodded, following her over to the table.

Ethan looked at her, and now he realized, that she looked much more mature, than for a week ago. "Lyra, are you wearing makeup?" He asked, unbelievable.

She sighed in disbelief. "Yes, I am, Ethan.. If you haven't realized it yet, I am actually a girl." She said tired, when she bumped down at a seat right in front of Blue and Red.

By the annoyed words, Red and Blue looked up from something Lyra recognized as PokeDex.

"Oh, you have PokeDex too?" She said enjoyed, and pulled her own up from a pocket.

Both boys nodded. "Of course we have. We lived in the same town as Professor Oak." Red said, and looked at Lyra. "How much have you completed?" He looked curious at her.

She smiled. "Oh, I'm finish with my own region, and soon I'm also finish with the National Dex." She said it simply, and for the first time, Blue looked interesting at her.

"That's impressive." Blue handed the PokeDex back, when he was finish scrolling. "You've actually seen legendaries? Wow, that's huge."

Lyra shrugged. "I guess it is." She looked at the three male teenagers, and laid her head at Ethan's shoulder, yawning.

She flinched by a look, one of the girls, from her earlier table send her. She looked up at Ethan and narrowed her brows. "Ethan, are you dating the blue-haired girl, Crystal?"

Ethan was almost choked in some water by the question. "No, why do you think _that_?" His eyes were all open, and the two other boys chuckled.

Lyra didn't really know, but she felt a bit pleased by his answer. " Just forget it, then.."

The rest of the morning passed quicker than Lyra ever realized, and soon she stood inside a battle room, but to her regret, she must leave, because she couldn't battle, without register her Pokémon down the lobby. So she walked down to the other part of the school, only to find the last person she would like to meet again.

Right in front of the lobby, the red-haired boy stood, with the blond friend of him. She felt how her cheeks burned, just by the glance he gave her, and she knew, it would be more embarrassing to leave now, than to keep going.

"Can I help you?" An older woman behind the lobby asked, as she watched the girl pass the two boys, and the red-haired give her a long glance, before the girl stood in front of her.

"Yes, I need to register my Pokémon."

The woman behind the lobby-desk took a paper up at the table. "I'll need you to fill this out, with information about you and your Pokémon, and then hand me your pokeballs, so I can scan them, and see if you're lying."

Lyra nodded, and started to fill out the information,and after that, she handed the woman her pokeballs.

"I... I don't believe this.." the woman looked shocked at the scanner.

Lyra frowned. "What?"

"It is saying, that you have a legendary Pokémon inside _this_!" The woman whispered, and showed Lyra one of her pokeballs.

Lyra giggled. "Oh, that one. Just forget that.."

The woman nodded, still not over the surprise. " Okay then, the scanning is saying the same, as your information. I'm gonna keep this paper right here, and if you're going to change Pokémon, via the PC-" the woman pointed at a long line of PC and telephones. "-you need to come here, and change the information."

Lyra smiled to the woman, turned around and saw that all the other persons, including the red-haired boy was gone.

She sighed in relief, and walked out of the room, into the corridor with a lot of classrooms, just to see the boy again. She hissed annoyed, and would've passed him, if it wasn't because he grabbed her wrist.

Lyra turned to her right, looking the teenage boy right into his red eyes. She felt how her brain screamed for her, telling her to run, while her heart whispered she should stay.

The boy smirked, curling a lock of her hair around his finger. "So, Lyra.-" He pulled the girl closer to him. "-Why are you avoiding me?" He asked and licked his dry lips.

She looked surprised at him. '_Would he really confront me, just to say that?' _she thought, and gazed at him with open mouth.

"Tell me!"

She looked down at her feet. "Well, you see.. Ehmn.." she didn't know how to explain things, so almost throw the words at him. "You aren't exact _nice _to me, and I _don't _like bad boys." she whispered, but the boyheard every word clearly.

He frowned. "Oh, you don't like bad boys?" She took a step closer to her, so there wasn't barely a centimeter between them.

Lyra felt how her cheeks burned, and how her heartbeat ran faster than thousands of Rapidashes!

"Well, then I must tell you, that bad boys like me..-" He smirked. "-we do what we wanna do." The boy let Lyra's wrist go and walked away from her, leaving the girl silenced.

Lyra looked shocked. She stood paralyzed, looking into the wall and shook her head.

* * *

Lyra stood back in the battle area, when a longhaired brunette walked in front of her. The girl looked at her, with her aqua blue eyes, and gave the other girl a smile. "What about a Pokémon battle?" the girl asked, playing with a ball in her left hand.

Lyra smiled back. "Sure, my name is Lyra."

"Mei."

Lyra nodded, and took a pokeball up from her belt. "Are you ready, Mei?" she asked with a teasing, lifted eyebrow.

The other girl rolled her eyes and giggle. "Sure, let's battle!" She threw her pokeball, and out came a black and blue fox-looking Pokémon. It looked very sneaky, and was looking up at it's own trainer.

"What Pokémon is that?" Lyra asked curious.

"Oh, it's a Zorua."

"But.."

"Yeah, I found out later, that it is some sort of extra rare, because it is blue, and not red."

Lyra shrugged. "Well then.." She threw a pokeball her self, and out came a majestically Pokémon, who was bigger than even the two girls together.

Mei looked fascinated. "Oh, an Arcanine! It is so beautiful."

The fire Pokémon looked pleased by the comment, and soon the battle began.

Both girls were down at their last Pokémon, but of course Lyra didn't use her legendary, but her Jolteon stood face to face with a flying, and childish Emolga.

"Now is your change, Jolteon. Use Thunder, and end this battle." Lyra shouted, and the lighting Pokémon made a critical hit, and the flying squirrel Pokémon fell down to the ground, fainted.

"Wu huuu." Lyra pumped a fist into the air, while the yellow Pokémon jumped up into her arms, and the two friends hugging each other, even through the spikes harmed Lyra a bit.

She walked closer to the other girl, Mei. "Thank you for the battle. I really enjoyed it."

The other girl gave her a little, surprising hug. "Oh, you're welcome. Now, shall we go rest our Pokémon, and get some lunch?" The longhaired brunette asked, and she clapped her hands in excitement, when the other girl agreed.

* * *

The two girls sat down in front of each other, talking about the whole school.

Lyra learned that Mei also was new to this school, and only knew two boys at the entire – one of them was the boy, Black, Lyra met earlier the morning – the other was her boyfriend.

"So, I really thought by the first glance of you, that you were one of these girls, who drink all the time, don't go to their classes, and get a baby around the age of 15." Lyra said, chuckling.

The other girl rolled her eyes while she shrugged her shoulders, but with a smile on her face. "Yeah, a lot of persons judge me by that, but now you know, that we have more in common, than you could have ever imagined." The girls eyes were sparkling. "We even have exact same haircol..." She never ended the sentence, because a dark haired boy came towards her, and kissed her to silence.

"Oh, hi Nate." She looked amazed. "This is Lyra." Mei pointed at her, which made the boy, Nate, glance once at Lyra, but with some sort of arrogance in his eyes.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi." She said emotionless. Already now, Lyra could say, that she didn't like that boy's attitude. He acted like he ruled everything, and he was probably a junior.

Mei looked confused from Lyra to Nate. "Eh?"

Lyra shook her head, knew she was blushing. "I gotta go, I'll see you around, Mei!" She waved.

as she walked away, she was bumping into another person.

"Auch."

A pair of blood red eyes met chocolate brown eyes. They both gasped at the same time, realizing who the other was, but the first of them to recover, was of course the red-haired.

"Lyra." He said and glanced at her, which made her shiver.

She tried to walk pass him, but he didn't allow her to step around him, so she started blushing even more. "P-please.." She whispered, and he almost didn't hear her.

"Hm, what about a cup of coffee, would you like that, Lyra?" He asked loudly enough, to catch a lot of attention.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

The boy chuckled by her silence, tapping his finger once at her nose. "So, little innocent Lyra, wanna come with me to a really bad party?" He mocked loudly, and made a girl that passed by, giggle. Lyra recognized her as Crystal, and was filled with a upset feeling, that could explode any time.

She felt how her cheeks and ears turned into a pink color, knowing that he wouldn't stop mocking her. He would keep pushing her mentally, unless she fight back, but she wouldn't please him that way. "J-just go away.." she whispered loud enough, so the boy heard it.

That made his smirk grew even bigger. "Go away? Shall I leave you, my love, Lyra?" he shouted mockingly, which made her flinch. He knew that he was long gone over the line, but the fact that she was on his mind the whole morning, annoyed him, and he needed to make her suffer as much as he did. _Even if it isn't her fault, that I can't stop think about her, she need to be punished for it, because if she didn't walk into me the other day, this would never happen..__  
_

She looked down at her feet, felling like the lowest person in the world, when she felt a hand laying on her shoulder.

"Silver, don't be a silly cunt, annoying new students." Ethan provoked, with his eyes shooting thunder at the red-haired boy. _Is there even something more unintelligent than Silver? I mean, just look at him._

Lyra gasped in surprise, to hear those words, coming out from Ethan's mouth.

Silver sneered at the black haired one. "Right in time, to be everybodies hero, right Ethan?" He mocked back, narrowing his eyes. _I hate him._

Lyra felt how almost every eye in this room, where gazing at her, Ethan and Silver. She felt how her legs betrayed her, and soon the world became all dark.

* * *

Lyra opened her eyes, seeing that she was lying down inside a cave. She looked around, recognizing the place as Mt. Silver. She frowned, looking confused around, when she rose, brushing some dirt of her summer dress.

She looked even more confused, because she didn't freeze, and the temperature was always under -10 degrees.

She shrugged her shoulders, walking around in the big cave, taking some ladders up and down. She came to a room, she first saw a empty, but then she looked at the big and mighty fire Pokémon, there stood in the middle of the room.

The Pokémon lifted it's head, whistled pleased by the sight of Lyra. 'It has been a while since I last saw you, Lyra' The Pokémon stretched it's wings.

Lyra looked rather surprised, by seeing the Pokémon here. "Moltres?" She asked a bit unsure.

The Pokémon chuckled fatherly.

"What are you doing inside this cave? Don't you hate rooms like this?-" She looked up, seeing the rocky ceiling. "-You can't fly, you must feel captured here?" She narrowed her brows, looking concerned at fire/flying Pokémon.

The Pokémon took off, flying the way over to Lyra, so they stood face to face, but still, Lyra didn't feel the warm, she did first time, she stood so close to the legendary Pokémon.

"There isn't time to chitchat like this, even if I would like it. Team Rocket is going to reestablish, and this time, they'll be stronger than ever, so you need to be prepared. They'll have powers, you don't even would like to think about." The Pokémon bowed it's head in angrily, and Lyra petted the flame Pokémon's beak, saying soothing words.

"So, you're saying they'll be back, but they've been beaten before, and we can do it again!" She said, clenched her hands into fists, looking steady at the legendary.

Moltres sighed. "You must understand. This time, they _aren't _alone."

* * *

Lyra woke up, with a big gasp, seeing herself laying down at her own bed.

She looked around in the room, meeting different colored eyes everywhere.

"Oh Lyra, we worried about you."

"You just fainted at lunch time like _that._"

"Don't you dare do that again!"

She smiled apologizing to all the well known faces. "Sorry guys, but.. How long was I asleep?" She looked a bit concerned.

"3 hours." Ethan lifted an eyebrow at his childhood friends. He knew her better than anybody in the room, maybe expect her Pokémon, but they were inside their respective pokeballs, because they were all too big to be in the room, and it wouldn't be fair, to only let one or two out.

Lyra stretched her body. "Well, I got enough sleep now, so let's hang out." She hopped out of the bed, smiling to them all.

"Okay. Mei, Ethan, Dawn, Red and..-" she looked a bit wondered, because Silver also were there. "-Silver." she stood still, looked confused at him.

He shrugged. "I feel like, I am undesired, so I'll leave." He looked offended, but before he turned around, Lyra caught him smirking.

The rest of the day went very fast, Lyra got warning from Ethan, that if she left her bed, he would personally hunt her down, and drag her back to the bed.

She only giggled about the warning, but didn't leave the bed, even at dinner, he came up to her with a plate filled with different food.

She ate a bit of everything, and it tasted really delicious. She laid back into her bed, closing her eyes for a moment, back to the same dream as earlier.

**x-x-x**

**update:**

**1. Platinum glad again, yayayay  
2. Lyra got an legendary Pokémon?  
3. Silver is annoying Lyra  
4. Lyra battling against Mei  
5. Mei has a shiny Zorua  
6. Silver is annoying Lyra, agaaain  
7. Lyra had a dream inside Mt. Silver :o**

**WHICH LEGENDARY POKÉMON IS INSIDE LYRA'S POKEBALL? CAN YOU GUESS IT?**


	3. Secret

Lyra woke up before the bell this morning, only to see Platinum sitting at her bed, looking in a photo album.

Lyra walked slowly over to her and sat down by her side. "What is it?"

"A photo album with every one from last school year. Let me show you." She said exciting.

She pointed at a good-looking black-haired male, Lyra already knew.

"Red." They both said at the same time, looking up at each other, and started giggle at the same time.

Then she pointed at a brown-haired male. "Blue." She touched he picture with her fingers, and a smile came up on her face. "Red and Blue are rivals, and they've been it since they were born.. I once had a crush on him, Blue." She said with a dreamy face. "He always smells good." _Oh Blue, he is always such a heartbreaker. _

She shook her head, stopped dreaming. "This is Leaf." She pointed at a skinny well known face. "She is anorexic. Too bad for her." She said emotionless, and pointed at a girl with long golden hair, and blue eyes. "This is the school's Barbie doll, and one of the few blondes. Tsh" and for the first time, Platinum sounded jealous. _Stupid Yellow. Why didn't I got blonde hair? _

"You aren't jealous of her?" Lyra asked unsure. _She shouldn't be jealous of somebody who has less beauty than herself.._

The other girl snapped back. "Of course I am. She is looking like a princess. Long blond hair, blue eyes, urgh!"

Lyra shook her head. "I think you're the one, looking like a princess." She mumbled, but Platinum didn't care.

She pointed at the annoying, but fantastic looking red-haired boy. "This is the one, that made you look like an idiot yesterday." She said flatly, and Lyra widened her eyes in shock.

_Did I look like an idiot? Oh my Arceus, my reputation is already ruined by a boy with obviously fake colored hair!_

Platinum made another 'tsh' sound. "Calm down, his name is Silver, and he may be really handsome.. but he is a real pain in the ass, so if you can, escape as soon as you see him. Especially because it looks like he enjoys to annoy you." She said, thinking about a way to help Lyra, but ended up shaking her head.

"Then there is Ethan, you know him, so I won't introduce him.. And Crystal, you know her too. And May, yadda yadda yadda, you know her too, and oh. Brendan!" She pointed at a picture with an attractive male, at the first sight, Lyra thought he had white hair, but then she realized it was a white hat, and under that, he had black hair.

"..Normally he hangs out with Barry and Silver, but he won't come before two days.. He always come at the day, school is starting."

Lyra nodded, and the other girl flipped the side.

"Then this is Wally." She pointed at an innocent looking greenette. "Oh, and then there is Barry, I mentioned him earlier-" Platinum pointed at the blonde guy, Lyra has seen around Silver. "-you can't tell it from how he looks, but he might be the baddest of all the bad boys on the school, except Silver."

Lyra studied the picture of the smirking, blonde boy before Platinum pointed at pair of almost identically brunette twins, but one of them had male features, and another really feminine features, but the girl and boy were both really pretty.

"This is Black and White. They are twins. Black and White were born in January." She smiled by the sight of the two siblings. "The one to the left, Black, is my boyfriend. I can tell you, that this boy can get anything in to this school, without any body knowing.. So if you ever feel like throwing a party, just talk to him, and he will have all the alcohol you need." She gave the petite girl a sneaky smile.

Lyra blinked a few times. "Ehm, Platinum, if you haven't realized it yet, but I ain't going to things like that.." She mumbled, hoping the girl would stop talking about parties.

Platinum gasped dramatically and took a hand up, to cover her mouth. "Oh miss Kotone, that is simply awful. Then I can tell you, that tonight you're going with me, and then we crash a party in Celadon City!" The mature girl cheered.

Lyra only smiled half-hearted, felt like she couldn't reject the other girl, and just sighed in disbelief. "Then you must make sure to have a dress, Lyra!" Platinum said wisely, clapping her hands. "Oh, it's gonna be so funny!" She hopped up, and almost danced ou of the room, when the bell ringed, calling everybody down to breakfast.

* * *

30 minutes later, Lyra was walking down the staircase, and faced Dawn. She smiled to the other young girl, and together they walked into the dining hall.

Dawn hurried over to a free table, but to Lyra's annoyance, it was really close to the table were Silver and Barry sat down, with some other persons Lyra didn't recognize.

She sighed and sat down in front of Dawn, poking to her Chansey eggs, when Barry walked by.

Dawn turned around at her chair, grabbing his hand. "Hey Barry. You have one of those Pokétch." She looked down at the watch, and from Lyra's view, she could she Barry enjoying the attention from the beautiful girl.

"Yeah, I got it from the inventor." He said, looking down at the watch, and the stunning girl.

"I always wanted one, but yours is really nice, Barry." She admired the watch. "It's new, isn't it?" She asked, still looking at the small instrument.

The boy nodded. "Yes it is. I got it right before I leaved Jubilife City, to take the train over to Kanto."

The girl let the boy's hand go. "It is a really nice watch." She said and smiled up to the blonde boy.

The boy nodded. "Thank you, Dawn."

She turned around at her chair, looking at Lyra with rosa cheeks. Both girls bended over the table.

"Are you having a little crush?" Lyra whispered, teasingly.

The other girl nodded a few times. "Yeah, but I don't know if he.." She shook her head, and looked up at Lyra. "You know what.. I just noticed, that Silver haven't been mocking you this morning, even through you're close." Dawn looked pleased, and drank the rest of her apple juice.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Trust me, it will happen sooner or later." She sat down at her chair again. "I don't know what to do.. It is driving me nuts." She mumbled. _I just hope that we aren't sharing any class together, stupid redheaded boy._

Dawn shrugged her shoulders. "You'll be just fine." She said with her mouth filled up with bread and nutella.

Lyra rolled her eyes, giggling. "Please Dawn, you don't look very adorable, with nutella all around your mouth."

The other girl smiled, and cleaned her face. "So what? It is breakfast, and you can't be good-looking every day.." She shrugged her shoulders. "Unless your name is Platinum." she mumbled the last sentence.

Lyra lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you even mad at each other?"

The other girl shook her head. "Just over a boy.. It is nothing."

"Then if it is _nothing, _why are you still enemies?"

Dawn opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out.

Lyra shook her head, and walked with her plate, over to some sort of shelf and placed her plate at the top.

She turned around, watching the boy, Silver, walking closer to her, so she tried to escape but wasn't fast enough because soon he stood right in front of her, blocking the way.

She looked down at the ground afraid of getting eye contact with the boy. "P-please let me _enter._" She whispered.

The boy chuckled. "Also good morning to you, my sunshine." He grabbed her chin, forcing her face up, so they made eye contact. "Now, this is better, and much more polite."

Lyra felt how her cheeks turned rosa, and sighed in disbelief over his words. "Seriously.. Why don't you just leave me alone?" She asked, looking into his red eyes.

He was a bit fascinated by her chocolate-brown eyes. He felt like drowning in those eyes. _Why am I this attracted to you, girl? I could almost chose between any girl, but then.._

She shook her head, so the boy released his grab on her chin.

"Silver, leave." And also this time, it was Ethan who came and rescued her.

Lyra felt how her heartbeats started to slow down again, and leaned her body against Ethan's. _Thank you, Arceus, for rescuing me._

Silver hissed. "I'll face you again, Lyra. And the next time, Ethan would not be there to help you." He turned around, and walked back to his table. _For sure Ethan won't be there._

Lyra felt how she soon would start crying, so she stormed out of the dining hall, all the way up to her own room. She slammed the door, and laid down at her bed, rolling into fetal position. She sobbed and out came her four of her Pokémon, trying to comfort her.

'What is wrong, Lyra?' A Pidgeot whistled. The big bird Pokémon nuzzled its beak against Lyra's cheek, trying to wipe the tears away.

Lyra just shook her head. "I.. I don't wanna talk about.. N-not even to you, guys." She said, and closed her eyes, soon she felt asleep again. _And I especially won't talk to Silver again._

* * *

Meanwhile at the dining room, Ethan watched Lyra storm out. He felt some sort of anger, he'd never felt before against Silver. They've never been pearl friends before, but this here.. It was the last straw.

He stomped closer to the selfish, red-haired boy. He grabbed his shirt, and pulled him up from his chair. "Why did you do that?" He hissed. _Why do you need to mock down every girl with low confidence?_

The other boy pushed him away. "Calm down, Ethan.. I was just kidding." He grinned at Ethan's anger, and shrugged his shoulders. "Just trying to help her." _Or maybe help myself_

Ethan didn't know why he did it, but he felt so much anger towards Silver. "Helping her? You're mocking her down. She doesn't have any confidence in herself, and you're absolutely **not **helping her! It is because of guys like **you**, she'd never been to a big school before. Think about your actions, jerk. But you must have learned that from your father.." Ethan sneered and turned around, just when Silver poked his shoulder.

Ethan turned around again, and got punched right in his face. Silver walked closer to Ethan, kneeling beside him.

"Never.. I say **never **talk about my father again, do you understand?" He whispered in his ear, knowing that almost the entire school were watching.

Ethan mumbled back. "I do what I want, even through I'm not a bad boy like you.."

Silver stepped at Ethan's thorax, when he walked towards the huge doors, out of the dinning hall, mumbling. "No, you don't.."

A teacher walked towards Silver, grabbing his arm. "You're coming with me." The female said in a hopeless voice, dragging the red-haired student out of the hall, headed for the principal's office.

Silver walked annoyed after the brunnette teacher, knowning the direction of the principal's office too well.

She knocked the door, and entered with the boy. "It is Silver again, sir." she looked at the handsome man, and placed the boy in a chair.

"Thank you, Jasmine." The man said calmly.

The woman walked out, leaving the two men together.

"So, what have you been doing this time, Silver?" The principal asked curious.

The boy just shrugged. "Punched Ethan. He was talking about my father."

"Oh, I see.."

The boy looked emotionless at the older man, before studying the room. It was filled with statues and posters about dragon-type Pokémon.

"I know it is hard for you, Silver.. But try not to punch people, or some thing like that, when they talk about your father, or general just annoy you."

The boy rolled his eyes, sighed. "Sure Lance, I'll do my best, to make sure it won't happen again."

The man nodded, looked pleased. "I am not asking for more.. You can go now."

* * *

Lyra woke up next day, when Platinum poured a glass water over her. "Wake up, sleepy head. It is the very first school day!" She said, and dressed her self in some black skinny jeans, a white shirt, pink tie and a pair of pink sneakers. "I can tell you know, that you're gonna love the weekends, because they're the only time, you can walk around the school know, without a white shirt or black pants."

Lyra sighed, and stood up. She stretched her body, and dressed her self in a white shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of black sneakers. She put her hair up in two pigtails, and putted some mascara on her eyelashes.

She walked out to the toilet and brushed her teeth. "Man, I am not surviving this day." She yawned.

Platinum rolled her eyes. "Seriously Lyra? You slept the sunday away, and you didn't even wanna come with me to the party!" Platinum sneered, while she dragged the petite girl down to breakfast.

Lyra looked around in the dining hall, sighed in relief, when she didn't see Silver anywhere. She walked happily with Platinum, all the way to a table where Black, Crystal, May and Yellow sat.

Lyra sat down in front of the blonde girl, and stretched her legs.

"So, if you're from Johto.. Why are you speaking like you're from Sinnoh?" the blonde girl asked Lyra, sounding like a real bimbo.

"Oh my god, Yellow. You can't just ask people why they're speaking like they do.." May said, and rolling her eyes.

Lyra just giggled. "It's okay.. My mother is actually from Sinnoh, and I haven't seen my father since I was a little child, so that's why." She shrugged her shoulder, hoping not to talk more about her family.

"Oh, how if your father?" The bimbo asked.

Lyra sighed in disbelief. _'He is ignorant, stupid, evil, hateful, annoying and I hate him.' _She closed her eyes. "He is okay. I don't remember him that much.."

"Aw.. I am sorry." The blonde girl said loudly.

May rolled her eyes again. "Don't Yellow. You're acting stupid.. _again._"

The girl opened her mouth, ready to snap back, but closed it again.

May smiled to Lyra. "So, I saw you and Silver yesterday.. He is really getting into you.." by that comment, the last girl, Crystal, looked mad at Lyra, crossing her arms.

"Tsh, of course he isn't.. He just likes to annoy easy targets." Crystal hissed.

Platinum lifted her head. "Well, _I _think he is into Lyra, so you just _shut up_, you jealous idiot." Platinum snapped back, looking really evil.

Lyra's cheeks became rosa, and she looked down at her hands. "Girls, please.. I don't know if that annoying..-" _piece of shit_. "-Is into me or not, but you can count on, that I am **not **into him!" She said calmly, but inside she was everything, but calm.

The blue-haired girl looked pleased by the words. "I knew it.."

"But, I think you to would make a perfect match.." the bimbo said.

"Yellow..." May warned.

"I mean, you're like the opposite of him.. He is a bad boy, and you're a good girl.-" Yellow started.

"Yellow." Now it was Platinum who threatened her.

"And you're both from Johto, and you both got a Pokémon from professor Elm.-"

"I also got a Pokémon from Professor Elm." Crystal said in a really high pitch.

"You're like yin and yang." Yellow ended, and looked pleased with herself, as if she got it all figured out.

Lyra felt how her ears was burning in embarrassment. "Oh Yellow. I don't think he is something for me." She mumbled and bit her lower lip, just when the speakers announced that the classes would start in ten minutes.

Lyra jumped up from her seat, just to face Ethan.

"Which class are you taking?" Ethan asked her, curious.

"Pokémon Mythology at A." She simply said, but with a little girlish smile on her face.

The boy nodded. "Me too, come on!" He dragged her through the room, and together they sat down, side by side, when the teacher walked into the class.

"Good morning students." A friendly female voice said.

"Isn't that Lenora, ex Gym leader from..-" she never ended the sentence, because Ethan cut her off.

"Yes it is.. Haven't you been informed about how rich the school is?" He asked, unbelievable.

She shook her head, and soon the class was over, and all the students walked out, in disbelieve over their first homework.

Lyra walked out of the class room, talking with Ethan about everything and nothing. She laughed about one of his silly jokes, when she bumped into a person.

"Oh sorry." She mumbled, felling her cheeks turning rosa.

The boy turned around, and Lyra recognized him from one of the pictures Platinum showed her earlier today.

"It is okay." He said emotionless.

"Are you sure?" She asked, unbelievable, because she recognized him as one of the boys, who hanged out with Silver.

He nodded. "Yeah, if it wasn't, I wouldn't have said it was." He gave her a little smile, and walked away.

Ethan poked her. "That was Brendan.. He is the what do you call it.. The nice member of the bad-boy gang.. And of course Blue, but Blue can also be a bit annoying, when he is around Silver..Or when he is in a fight with Red." He spoke calmly, but Lyra could see how much Silver and his gang annoyed Ethan.

"Is there something between you and Silver?" She looked worried about her friend.  
"Well.. We've been rivals since he stole the Pokémon from Professor Elm."

"Is he the thief, from when we started our journey?" She asked, didn't believe her own ears.

The boy nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Wow.. I wouldn't have expected that from him.. Or actually, I think I would have expected that from _him_." She shook her head, and looked down at the map, the girl, Leaf, gave her earlier this morning. "I am going to classroom 23D, Pokémon characteristics."

"Oh, I am going to 67A, Battle Art." The boy said, annoyed.

"Well then, we need to separate from now on, I'll see you later, Ethan." She hugged her friend, and walked the opposite direction of him.

Lyra stepped inside the room, and sat down on a seat, just to get poked in her back. She turned around at the chair, and gave an annoyed glance to the red-haired boy.

"That's my chair, sweetie." Silver said.

"No it is not."

"Yes it is."

"**No**."

"Yes, now get a new chair, sweetie." He mocked.

She sighed in disbelief, and hopped down from the seat, pushing the boy away. "You are way _too _much!" She hissed, felling how her cheeks burned.

She said down beside Dawn, who gave her a sympathetic glance. "I hate that boy." Lyra mumbled, and slammed her books down at the desk, catching way too many glances.

* * *

Later Lyra stood in front of a black-haired boy with red glasses.

"Go Serperior!" He released a green snake looking Pokémon, who hissed with a great fighting spirit.

Lyra took a pokeball up with a teardrop on, and throw it up in the air. "Now it is your turn, Rex!" And out came a mighty, blue Kingdra.

The boy looked interesting at the Pokémon, and scanned it with his PokeDex. "That's a really nice Pokémon, but a really interesting choice.. Water/Dragon against a Grass? Either you're stupid or you have too much trust in you and your Pokémon."

Lyra shrugged her shoulders. "Or maybe, I just wanna train my Pokémon to become stronger." She said, softly before she looked at the Kingdra. "Rex, use Yawn, and Dragon Dance!"

The Dragon Pokémon yawned, which made the opponent's Pokémon yawn, and then the Kingdra started making some weird dance.

"Serperior, don't fall asleep! Use Taunt and Safeguard!"

The regal Pokémon tricked the Dragon Pokémon into stopping yawn and dancing.

"Rex, use Dragon Pulse!"

The Kingdra ended the battle with a Dragon Pulse, and swam around in the water, while the Grass-type Pokémon laid down at the grass, fainted.

"You did so great, Rex!" Lyra ran over to her Pokémon an hugged it, before she returned it to it's pokeball.

"You did also very well, Serperior." The boy said, but he couldn't hide his disappointed voice, while he returned his Pokémon.

Lyra walked closer to the boy, shaking his hand. "Thank you for the fight, Cheren.."

"You're welcome.. But I'm a bit curious about your last Pokémon.. You won't show me?" He looked really hopeful.

Lyra just shook her head. "Sorry, maybe another time.." She smiled to the boy, before she walked out of the battle room.

She was walking towards the library, needed some silence and time to think.

Lyra sat down at a chair, pulling homework she needed to finish before friday. She was reading a book about the Kanto myth, how Mew is the mother to every Pokémon, how the little, pink Pokémon, should've been breathing life in to every living Pokémon.

Lyra shook her head, didn't believe it. "Everybody know, That Arceus is the real god." She shook her head, and looked down at her pokeballs. "And you're the guardian of .." She never ended her sentence, because she got shocked by two persons, who sat down, one to her left, and one to her right.

"Hi Lyra. Homework?" Red asked.

Lyra nodded. "Yes, about Kanto Mythology."

"Oh, Mew, every Pokémon's mother. She should've been every Pokémon's mother, but you aren't exact sure about the legendary's gender, because some people once found DNA from Mew, and the DNA said, that the legendary was genderless.. But I think it is a female. No male Pokémon can look _that _cute, and still be dangerous._" _Red said.

"and then there is the three birds. If the birds are disturbed, only the guardian of the sea can stop them.. But only with help from the chosen one." Blue ended. "We don't have that much Mythology in Kanto, but you said something about Guardian of?" Blue looked really curious.

Lyra got really nervous. She shook her head, and gave the boys a smile. "Oh, it was nothing, but I gotta go now!" She spoke way too fast, and both boys followed her with a glance, when she walked out of the library.

"She is definitely hiding something, Blue."

"You _really _think that?" Blue said with a lot of sarcasm.

Red rolled his eyes. "Can't you just be a bit nice around me?" He hissed and walked away from his childhood rival.

* * *

Lyra was hurrying away, didn't see where she walked, and ended up outside of the school in Celadon City.

She sat down at a bench, taking some deep breaths, and took a mysterious looking pokeball from her belt.

"I promise you, that I let you out this day." She spoke it softly to the pokeball, and was really sure, that inside the pokeball, the legendary pokemon cried acceptable.

She looked around, trying to find a bus stop, but to her regret, she needed to walk a while, before she came to the bus stop.

And she regretted it even more, because at the same bus stop, Silver stood.

She sighed in disbelief, when she stopped 2 meters from him, knowing he glanced at her.

"Isn't that the innocent Lyra" He whispered, and Lyra heard every word.

She saw the bus rolling closer to the stop, and hurried in, even before other came out. She ended up paying a lot more than she needed to, but all she cared about, was to came away from the annoying idiot.

Unfortunately he arrived at the same bus as she did, and he also sat down at a seat right beside her.

"Innocent girls like you Lyra, shouldn't go alone, so I decided to company you." He said it, like he was the biggest hero of all time.

"Ugh, I don't need your company, Silver. I have my Pokémon." she looked down at her hands, praying that the boy left her.

"Yes you do, Lyra." he removed a lock of her brown hair, behind her ear.

She blushed by the touch of his warm fingers, and looked out of the window. "Please Silver.. Why are you so obsessed with me?" She asked annoyed.

He chuckled and laid an arm around her. "I just wanna company one of my friends."

She didn't feel very comfortable with his touch, but she didn't comment. "Fine! But I am warning you.. You might end up dead at the end of the day.." _Because my Pokémon may kill you.._

He smirked at her comment. "I don't think you can do a thing to me." He narrowed his eyes a bit. "But why are you going away from the school?" He asked.

"The school isn't big enough for my Pokémon.. I need more space."

"Oh, so you have a Wailord. I understand a Pokémon like that really suits you."

"Oh, you idiot!" She hissed at him, and hopped up from her seat, pressing the 'stop' button.

He chuckled, following right behind her.

She stepped out of the bus, facing the ocean and the largest bridge in the whole world.

"It is surely amazing, what humans can make." Silver commented, facing the bridge.

Lyra nodded. "And what Pokémon can make." she looked at the ocean. "Give it a try.. Be the guardian of the sea for one day." She shook her head, while she looked down at her mysterious looking pokeball. "Or being the guardian of the sky." She walked closer down to the water, away from the crowd of people.

Silver looked amazed at the girl. "Weirdo." he mumbled, while he walked after her. "Hey Lyra, wait for me!" He yelled, and caught up with her.

She giggled girlish, until she remembered who she was with, and then a rosa color sneaked up on her cheeks.

"Are you ready to see something amazing, Silver?"

He nodded. "I don't think you can surprise me that much."

"If you think so..-" She frowned. "-Then I won't show you" She putted the pokeball back at her belt, but Silver took it.

"Then I do it by my self!" He chuckled by her surprised face, and pressed the button.

"**No!**" She screamed, while a flashing white light showed at the sky, and out came the largest Pokémon Silver had ever seen before.

The huge, majestic Pokémon roared, caught a lot of attention from the tourists. It dived into the water, and Silver didn't discover, that he actually sat down at the ground, because he felt over his own feet, just in fright by the threatening Pokémon.

"What.. What was that?" He looked over at the surprised girl, with widened eyes.

"T-t-that was the Guardian of the Sea."

**x-x-x**

**Review for the sake of Lyra, Silver and Lugia!**


	4. Bed of Roses

"You got a mother fucking legendary Pokémon?" The boy shouted, didn't believe his own eyes and ears.

"Don't shout!" She hissed. "The media will be all over the place in **no **time, because you acted foolish!" She looked around, knew a lot of people already had pictures and videos of her Pokémon.

She kneeled with her bag, trying to find her damn tidal bell. She found it, and started jiggle it. "He will come back in no time." She said, hoping for the best. _Come on Lugia, come up.. Come on, please.._

The water started acting weird, and up came the huge diving Pokémon.

"Lugia! Calm down, I know, I didn't release you, but calm down!" She shouted, hoping the legendary would listen to her.

Unfortunately it chose to confront Silver. 'So you released me, why did you act so childish?' It narrowed it's eyes, focusing on the rebellious boy.

"How the hell did I understood you?" Was the only thing Silver said. He didn't act normal. He was shocked.

"**Lugia!**" Lyra screamed, catching the huge Pokémon's attention.

'Easy easy Lyra. I am just confronting this.. Enemy.' The Pokémon turned it's attention to Silver again, and poked his chest. 'I will let you survive _this _time, but next.. Don't feel lucky, boy.'

"Lugia! You're listening to me, _right now_!" The girl threatened. "Come back to your pokeball, and then Silver and I will flee from this warzone, because the media is here in about.. two FUCKING minutes!"

The legendary nodded. "As you wish, my dear." But Lyra could see a teasing sparkle in it's eyes, just before the huge Pokémon returned to it's pokeball.

She hissed., and turned around, looking at Silver. "Come with me!" She shouted, dragging the boy into the forest.

"We are walking back to the school, and we need to walk fast through this.. _forest_." Lyra sighed in disbelief, crossing her arms. "If it wasn't for you, then.."

"If it wasn't for me, then what? You would live the ihh, uhh, ohh, _perfect _life? Huh.. Is it that?" He snarled at her, narrowing his eyes, and walking closer to the girl.

When ever Silver took a step forwards her, she took a step backwards, and soon she bumped into a tree.

Silver blocked every way, with his arms at the tree, he bended over her. He looked down at her, because he was at least 10 inches taller than her. He looked down into her chocolate brown eyes, and sighed.

"Silver..Why, why are you doing this to me?" She whispered, knew that she was blushing, and didn't even try to hide it. She looked up at him, into his red eyes.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Lyra.. But what I know is, that you have the most gorgeous eyes ever." He gave her a little smile.

Her blush turned from rosa to dark red. "Oh, Silver.. I didn't knew you had this..-" she never ended the sentence, because the boy started laughing.

"You.. really believed what I said?" A tear ran down his right eye. "Oh my Arceus, you are sooo naïve." He slammed his thighs, enjoyed.

Lyra shook her head, didn't believe it. She pushed the boy away, and looked heartbroken at him. "I-I.. I hate you, Silver." She sobbed, while tears ran down her cheeks. She felt so much pain inside her stomach. She wouldn't have believed so much pain really existed.

The boy looked astounded at her. "Oh, seriously, you can't take a single joke." He shook his head, and gave her the most arrogance smirk.

She turned around, running towards Celadon City.

She didn't stop running, until her legs collapsed under her, and she just kept laying down at sobbed. She felt hoe every cell in her body were in pain, and hugged her legs, when her meganium released it self, and petted her head with it's vines.

'Shh, everything's gonna be alright.' The female Pokémon said. 'We all heard him from the inside of our balls, so I don't think he will survive the next time Lugia sees him.' _And if he does, he won't survive when _I _see him next.._

Lyra didn't answer, she just laid down, like it was a bed of roses, and cried out loud. _I. Hate. Him._

* * *

Lyra was lying down at a blue floor. She opened her eyes, gasping. "How did I ended up here?" She mumbled. She looked around, soon discovering that she was inside the Seafoams Island.

She stepped up, looking down through the whole cave, walking towards a latter. "And here we go again." she sighed.

A lot of latters later, Lyra crawled down, facing a ice bird. She smiled to the big legendary, and bowed her head.

"Look at me, child." A sweet voice said, and Lyra lifted her head, looking into the Pokémon's golden eyes.

"Hi Articuno.. I heard something about Team Rocket a few days ago.. Is it tr-"

The Pokémon cutted her off with a movement. "Everything, Moltres said, is true."

"But, why did you chose me?"

"You have a special gift -" The girl opened her mouth, to answer. "-And no, I am not talking about your ability to understand Pokémon. I am talking about your gift, to see beyond the bad things, and always finding something good in everything."

Lyra sighed. "I don't think, I can find anything good right now.."

"But enough about that, Lyra.. Team Aqua and Team Magma is rising again, and this time they also have more power than before." The bird Pokémon closed it's eyes, before it continued. "They've teamed up with Team Rocket."

Lyra opened her mouth in amazement. "No way.." she shook her head, didn't believe it.

"All the villains from the different regions have been teamed up. Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic and Team Plasma." The legendary looked very sad.

Lyra felt how her biggest nightmare just began to start.

"Every Team is stronger than before, that is why you must remember to trust and believe in yourself and your friends!" The bird Pokémon cried. "- And remember this name, because you will hear if often from now on.. The new name is.. Team Universe."

* * *

Meanwhile, Silver was kicking every stone in his way. He gritted his teeth, and punched a few trees. "Why am I such a big, fat idiot?" He shouted, and made some pidgey's flew away by the sounds.

He picked up a stone, and threw it after a pidgey. "Yeah, fuck you too, stupid birds!" He sneered, and felt the pain in his fist, but he kept punching every fucking tree.

He looked over at a weird shadow in the forest, and soon he realized it was Lyra. "Lyra?" He asked afraid that something may have hurt her!

He ran towards her, clapping her cheeks softly. "Lyra? Can you hear me?" but she didn't say a word, so he carefully lifted her up in his arms, and he noticed how petite she was. "Wow.." He carried her the whole way out of the forest, looking down at her, punching him self mentally, if something was happened to her.

_'If anything or anybody has been hurting her, I'll personally hunt them down, and in some way, kill them..' _He gritted his teeth, just bu the thought of someone hurting her, when the annoying boy, Ethan, ran towards him.

"What have you done to her?" He shouted, running closer to him.

"Nothing!" He yelled back.

Ethan looked pretty suspicious. "Give her to me.. I'll carry her back!"

Silver looked pretty twisted. _'I can let that loser win, and he can carry her back, or I can ruin my reputation.. Why am I even thinking about this, it is not because I am attracted to this girl..' _He quickly dropped the girl down into Ethan's arms, but he was really carefully not to harm heri n anyway.

"And now she needs some good rest, and a nurse!" Ethan walked as fast as he could away, leaving Silver behind, when a lot of girls and boys walked towards him.

"Man, I am not going to talk with everybody." He mumbled and walked away from the crowd, but with one word stucked in his brain. _'Love.' _

* * *

Lyra woke up with another huge gasp, touching her cheeks, lips and nose, realizing that it just was another dream. She sighed in relief, but remembered the bird's last cry, it was filled with sorrow.

She hopped out form her bed, stretched her body, when she realized it was midnight, and she was down in her bed.

She rushed over to Platinum, shaking her up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lyra?" the primadonna girl sneered, turning her night lamp on, and took her pink wigglytuff-decorated sleeping goggles off.

"When did I came back, and how?" She asked worried.

The other girl sighed in disbelief. "The school's new casanova carried you home in his strong arms, and ih how romantic, except the fact that you were unconscious." She hissed at the other girl, turning around. "When you're ready to sleep, please turn the light off." The girl said, and yawned.

Lyra narrowed her eyebrows. "You still didn't say who carried me home?" Lyra was a bit suspicious and curious about that.

"At first it was Silver, but then Ethan insisted to carry you the rest of the way.. But probably because you can't ruin his _bad boy_ image, so the _good boy _Ethan took you the rest of the way.. And may I _please _sleep now?" She asked annoyed, and yawned again.

Lyra nodded. "good night, Platinum." She said flatly, thinking about the two boys.

"You won't say anything more? Hmm?" The diva asked, sounded really offended.

"No, sleep tight." Lyra said, and undressed her self, and after that, she took her pajamas on.

Platinum mumbled something with revenge, but Lyra really didn't care. She just thought about the two boys.

_'Silver is the bad boy. Drinking, smoking, doing everything wrong. But why am I still attracted to him, when he is this mean? Seriously, the most common thing, would be to ignore him, but I still crave his attention..'_

She shook her head, didn't want to think of her self in that way..

_'Then there is Ethan. Aww, he is so sweet, and he has always been this good to me. But can I really see him as a crush? I mean, he is handsome.. but not as much as Blue, and now you talk about him, he is definitely the definition of hot. Oh my Arcues, but back on track with Ethan.. I think, I've friendzoned him since we were kids, but should I give him a chance?' _She yawned, and soon she felt asleep.


	5. Rapidash Rock

**I'm sorry for this late update, so so sorry! But I've been busy with school(8th grade sucks by the way) and I had huge writers block in this chapter!**

**x-x-x**

Lyra woke up with the feeling of a empty heart. She looked down at her self, and shrugged her shoulders. She glanced over at the sleeping Platinum, and decided to wake her up.

"Goodmorning.." The diva girl yawned, stretching her body under the blanket, and making some weird sounds.

Lyra laughed at Platinum, and walked out at the bathroom. She bathed, brushed hair and teeth, dressed up in a white shirt with the logo of her favorite band, Rapidash Rock, a pair of denim shorts, and her favorite marshmellow cap.

She walked out of the bathroom, looked over at Platinum. "Why do you think Silver act like this?" She asked, unsure about how the other girl would react.

Platinum turned around, looked down at the innocent, petite girl. "Please, don't ask me about that ever again, because I won't tell you his biggest secret.. If you wanna know, you must get into his-" she poked Lyra's chest. "-heart" She giggled by the thought of Silver and Lyra, arm in arm, and best friends.

"Why are you giggling?" Lyra looked wondered at the diva.

Platinum gazed at Lyra and her clothes. "Oh, Rapidash Rock, they're also my favorite band!" She clapped her hands, but then turned her attention to the cap. "What is that thing on your head?" She narrowed her eyebrows, looked disgusted.

Lyra felt her cheeks burn. "This is my winner cap." She mumbled, ran a hand up to the cap, touching the soft fabric.

"Okay, I don't care about if it even was your winner underwear, but seriously Lyra? You don't wanna be bullied, right?" The brunette nodded. "Then take that silly marshmellow off your head." She chuckled at the face expression on the other girl.

"But.." She never ended the sentence, because Platinum caught her off, when she ripped the cap of her, and threw it out of a window. "**Hey!**" Lyra yelled, looking out of the window, seeing the cap was gone with the wind.

She looked angry at the other girl, but couldn't stay like that, so she just pushed her down into her bed, and started punching her with a pillow. "Oh, you stupid one!" She yelled, laughing while the primadonna girl screamed girlish.

When they were done fighting, Platinum's hair looked like a haystack, which made Lyra rolling down on the floor, laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Platinum said annoyed, trying to fix her hair.

Lyra got up on her feet again, removed the hairbrush from Platinum. "Let me do this." And then she brushed the hair, so it in the end was lying down her back, smooth and soft again.

* * *

Later Lyra sat down inside a classroom with her marshmellow cap on top of her head, ignoring the other girls whisping while she painted a Lapras in her notebook. She turned her attention to the teacher, until she heard about the topic of todays lesson, then she turned her attention to the notebook again, and continued drawing.

She looked up when a person poked her form behind. She turned around at the chair, and chocolate brown eyes met blood red eyes. Mixed emotions rushed through her body as she looked at the boy. "Yes, Silver?" She said emotionless, tried not to break down in front of him.

He wrangled his hands as he looked at the petite girl in front of him. He looked at her beautiful face, and her soft hair, which were in pigtails today. He bended a bit forward, and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. _Why are you so stupid? And why do you have to wear a cap like that? It's disturbing me.. _

"Miss Kotone and Mister Sakaki.. Would you please turn your attention to me when I'm teaching, or please step outside the class so you don't disturb any further." A dark blue haired man said with a offended look on his face.

"I'm sorry, mr Giima." Lyra quickly said, and turned around on her chair, facing the blackboard.

A 'hmpf' was heard behind her, and she knew exactly who it was – an offended Silver.

The next hour felt like ten years, because of the teacher who quickly started hating her, the whispering around her, and Silver who obviously tried to make contact with her.

When the bell rang, she grabbed her books and cap, and rushed out of the classroom after the teacher left. She looked back and saw Silver sending her long glances. She ran down the corridor and bumped into a group of girls, and quickly they surrounded her..

"Oh little Lyra, what were you doing with Silver? Trying to seduce him? Hah, why should he hang out with a loser like you?" The girl with blue pigtails said, Crystal and glared at her-

Lyra took a deep breath, and looked at the three girls she recognized them as May, Crystal and Yellow. She didn't know how to react. _Aren't they my friends? Or are they mad at me because of Silver? They should be mad at that jerk, not me!_

She watched out of her eye corner, as people started paying attention to them. "What do you want?" She flatly said, tired of all this nonsense.

"We want you.. _gone_." Yellow said, taking a step closer to her, which made Lyra take a step back.

Unfortunately Yellow followed her, and soon Lyra stood face to face with the longhaired blonde girl, with her back pressed against the lockers.

"But why? I haven't done a thing to you.." Lyra looked down at her shoes, felt how the tears threatened to fall down her cheeks, and her heart banged inside her chest like a Rapidash running a marathon.

The other girl smirked, and curled one of the pigtails around her finger. "You're so funny." She started a fake laugh, and walked a few steps backwards.

Lyra quickly looked up, confused by the girl's expression change, when she saw the badboy-gang walking around the corner. _'Boys? Is that why they want me gone?' _She widened her eyes, as she looked at the three girls, almost posing for the four boys.

Lyra's eyes were locked as Silver stared at her, probably because she wiped a tear away, as she walked the opposite direction of the four boys.

She stormed into a bathroom with a Nidoqueen mark outside, and looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot by crying as she broke down in front of the mirror, crying. It felt like every muscle in her body was in pain when she stopped crying, gasping for air.

She wiped the tears away form her face, and waited about five minutes before she walked out of the bathroom, just to clash with another person.

"Auch.." a familiar voice said, and Lyra looked up, facing Dawn.

She hugged the good-hearted girl, giggling. "Oh my Mew, I've missed you, Dawn!" Lyra said, as she released the girl from the bone-breaking hug.

"Oh, auch.." Dawn grinned by Lyra's whipped her hair once so it looked more fresh, and caught a glance from a passing boy.

Dawn looked worried at Lyra. "You doesn't seem to happy. What is going on?" She took a solid grab on her shoulders, forced her to hold an eye contact.

Lyra just shook her head, but couldn't get rid of the eye contact. "It is just..-" She sighed, hated to gossip or whatever she was doing right now. "-May, Yellow and Crystal are trying to.. I don't know what they're trying to do, but they're mad at me, because of something with Silver and vise versa.."

Dawn widened her eyes, and got a prudish expression on her face. "Maybe I should talk to them, or something like that." She narrowed her eyes, looking really evil, and for the first time, Lyra could see that she actually was pretty much alike with her sister.

"No, please don't do that Dawn." She shook her hands of her shoulders, and bit her lower lip.

Dawn looked into the girls chocolate brown eyes. "But it must stop.. If they do it again, I'll talk to them, if you like it or not." She looked pretty stubborn, so Lyra decided not to argue with the taller girl.

"Fine." She flatly said.

Dawn clapped her hands. "But now we need to hurry up, unless you wanna be late for the next class!"

It was like her words triggered Lyra, because she stormed down the hallway didn't pay attention to anything than she needed to make it in time.

* * *

Silver was sitting down on a chair around the table, with the two other boys. He didn't really pay much attention to the conversation, he just sat down, daydreaming. He looked around in the huge social room, watching as May and Brendan played against each other in a silly video game. He watched as some girls sat down in one of the couch, gossiping. That was one of the things he hated most about girls. Their habit to gossip. He continued looking around, when his eyes got caught of this single girl. She sat down, alone at a table obviously trying to do some homework. Even through she sat down in the opposite side of the room, he could see her silly pigtails, the stupid big cap and the warm in her eyes. _'She hate me. But why the hell do I care? It is not like I'm in love with her. Ew, no I don't even like her? Or do I?' _He shook his head but kept observe her. _'But she is so innocent. Why did I even say something like that yesterday. Hurting her. I'm a fool. An idiot. I, I really like her. She is definitely something I can't lose. I can't lose someone like her. I won't lose her again.'_ He bit his lower lip until someone caught his attention.

"Silver?" Blue asked, lifting his eyebrows with a grin.

Silver immediately removed his gaze from Lyra, and turned it to Blue. "Yes?"

Blue smirked. "You've been staring at Lyra for the last five minutes. Are you in love?" He teased, leaned backwards and relaxed on his chair.

Silver rolled his eyes, looking skeptical at Blue, while he ignored Barry's grin. "Why do you even care, Mr. I'm-So-Perfect.. And no, I'm not in love with her." He lifted his head in offense, and sneered.

Blue laughed at him. "I think you like her, Mr. I-like-to-be-cold. But that is up to you, just _don't _hurt her again.. You know, rumors spread fast" He poked to his pokeballs, rolling them around at the table.

Silver frowned. "Shut up, Blue. Just because Professor Oak is your grandfather, doesn't mean that you have the right to say whatever you want.." He gritted his teeth, felling his blood boil.

Blue bended over the table. "Is that a threat Silver?" He leaned his head to one side, smiling.

Silver rolled his eyes, bending away from Blue. "And what if it is, whatcha' gonna do about, faggot?" He gave Barry an annoying glance, because he started laughing.

Blue shook his head, still smiling. "You are so easy, Silver.. How can you get this angry?" He clapped his legs, enjoyed.

Silver sighed in disbelief over his friends. "Well, if it wasn't because Brendan likes to hang around with May, I would say he was the most sensible of you all." And by the comment, all three boys started laughing.

Silver smiled pleased when the both boys started talking about the first school party, a kind of Welcome-To-The-School party.

He looked at Lyra's direction again, but this time the girl was gone. He gritted his teeth, and sighed annoyed. _'If it wasn't because of stupid Blue and Barry.'_

* * *

Lyra was lying down at her bed in fetal position, gasping for air while she hugged her stomach. _'I hate this part of the month.' _She gritted her teeth, and it felt like she could puke every second. She closed her eyes, and bit her tongue and moaned in pain.

Platinum watched as the petite girl squirmed around in the bed, like a Magikarp on the ground. She grinned by the comparison of Lyra and a Magikarp.

"Don't, you.. dare, _laugh._" Lyra gasped and drummed on her stomach, trying to slap away the pain while she groaned.

Platinum clapped her hands, grinning at the other girl. "Oh come on Lyra, the school day is over, so let's.. GO MAKE A POKÉMON BATTLE!" She said, raising a peace into the air.

Lyra shook her head, looking displeased at the other girl. "No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no."

"With sugar on top?"

"No, Platinum!" Lyra hissed. "I'm not going to battle you."

Platinum jumped up from the girl's bed, walking offended out, and slammed the door while she yelled; "Fine!"

Lyra sighed in disbelieve, and rolled around in the bed. "I hate my self." _And Silver. I also hate Crystal and their stupid gossipgirl-gang. _

She rolled around, and suddenly she fell down on the ground. "Auch." She rubbed her back, and in a red flash of light she faced her Jolteon.

"Jolt jolt eon!" It cried.

She smiled to the spiky Pokémon, stroke it's yellow fur. "I'm fine, thank you." She kissed his forehead and rose up on her legs. She got a little support from the wall as she tried striking the balance between her and the floor.

She stretched her body as she walked out of the room with the Jolteon by her side.

Both female walked around a corner, just to clash with another person. Lyra looked up and she immediately recognized these red eyes, the soft red hair and the pale skin. She opened her mouth, but was silence as a mute person. She just looked into his red eyes, when she realized he was lying on top of her.

"Get off me!" she said in a high pitch, pushing his trained chest.

The boy stretched out his hand, offering the girl a help to get on her legs, but she refused it.

Unfortunately, she tripped over her own feet, and hit Silver with a headbutt.

"Auch." Lyra moaned in pain, supporting her head with a hand, until she felt something wet. She looked down at her fingers, realizing she was bleeding. "Oh my Arceus." Was the last word she said, just before she fainted.


End file.
